1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cartridge transport and loading apparatus and method and, in particular, to a device for transporting tape cartridges in a cartridges transport system for transport between a storage magazine and a tape streaming device and for loading the cartridge into the tape streaming device, unloading the cartridge from the tape streaming device, and loading the cartridge into the storage magazine and unloading the cartridge therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Date storage and data backup on magnetic tape often requires the use of multiple tape cartridges. These multiple tape cartridges are selectively inserted into and removed from tape streaming device, also referred to as tape recording and playback devices. The utilization of multiple tape cartridges is required for expanded data storage and/or storage of the data from different data backup events. For example, a data backup plan may provide for the use of a different tape for each day of the seek.
Implementation of multiple tape cartridge storage has required a service technician to change the cartridges from the tape streaming device, store the cartridges, and log the event to ensure that the proper cartridge is used at the proper time. Failure on the part of the service technician to change the cartridge at the right time or to use the correct cartridge can result in a failure of the data storage or backup plan.
The increase in data file size and the increased numbers of data files to be stored on a data storage system along with the increased dependance on data is an electronic format has lead to a greater need for reliable high capacity data storage and backup.
The present invention provides automatic loading and unloading of cartridges, such as magnetic tape cartridges into and out of a tape streaming device.
The present invention also provides transport of cartridges between tape streaming devices and a storage magazine.
The invention also provides a compact device for transport of cartridges which occupies little space.
These and other advantages of the present invention are provided in a cartridge transport apparatus having a cartridge support platform movable into alignment with a tape streaming device and/or a storage magazine, a gripper having first grip portions for engagement with a leading edge of the cartridge to pull the cartridge from the tape streaming device or a storage magazine, second grip portions for engagement with a trailing edge of the cartridge to move the cartridge along the platform, and a third engagement portion for contact with a trailing edge of the cartridge to push the cartridge into position in the tape streaming device or a storage magazine. The gripper of the present invention preferably has a latch release portion that releases a latch on the storage magazine to permit the cartridge to be removed therefrom.